Pirate Puppet Pals
by Lord Commodore Norry
Summary: Parody of Harry Potter Puppet Pals. All of your favorite Pirates, in puppet form, performing in the Potter Puppet Pals adventures such as, 'bothering snape,' and 'the mysterious ticking noise.' Feel free to review. rated for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Characters:

Harry Potter (_played by)_Jack Sparrow

Ron Weasly(_played by)_ Will Turner & Bootstrap Bill

Hermione(_played by)_ Elizabeth Swann (boooo!)

Snape(_played by)_ Cutler Beckett

Dumbledore(_played by)_ James Norrington

Voldemore(_played by)_ Davy Jones

Summary: You might not want to read this until after you have seen the original Potter Puppet Pals; the mysterious ticking Noise. Just go to my profile, and you should see the link there. It's under, "my favorite web video."

Disclamer: I own, sadly, nothing. I only own the computer that I wrote this on. OKAY! So I DON'T own the computer! Geez! Get off my back! Now it's time for Pirate Puppet Pals.

_(There is a strange sucking noise in the distance)_

_Beckett appears strangely out of nowhere._

Beckett: What is that mysterious sucking noise?

Beckett (looking around the room for the source the ticking noise): not over here, not over there… OH SREW LOOKING FOR THAT QUEER NOISE! (listens to the sucking noise for about a minuet) Hey! It's kinda, sorta, catchy!

Beckett (chanting and moving back and forth): Beckett, Beckett. Cutler Beckett. Beckett, Beckett. Cutler Beckett.

Norrington (pops up beside Beckett): Norrington!

Beckett (gives Norrington a look that says, "Where in the bloody heck did you come from?!?!"): Beckett, Beckett. Cutler Beckett.

Norrington: Norrington!

Will (sings in a high pitched voice as Norrington and Beckett continue singing/chanting): Will, Will, Will Turner! Will, Will, Will Turner!

_Elizabeth enters._

Elizabeth (Will, Beckett, and Norrington are still chanting) Elizabeth. Elizabeth. Elizabeth.

Jack (Elizabeth, Will, Beckett, and Norrington are all still chanting): Jack Sparrow! Jack Sparrow! _(does a belly thrust)_ Ooh! Jack Sparrow! Jack Sparrow! That's me!

Beckett: Beckett.

Jack: Jack

Beckett: Beckett!

Jack: Jack!

Beckett: BECKETT!

Jack: JACK!

_Jack and Beckett start to engage in a slapping fight, but Norrington pops up between the two of them._

Norrington (doesn't have his clothes on. Don't worry, he's a puppet, so nothing's showing.): Norrington!

_Silence_

Elizabeth: Eeeeeeeelizabeth!

_All of them start singing together._

Beckett (while the others are singing): Beckett, Beckett. Cutler Beckett.

Norrington (while the others are singing, and still with out clothes): Norrington!

Will (while the others are singing, and still in a high pitched voice): Will, Will, Will Turner!

Elizabeth (while the others are singing): Eeeeeeeelizabeth! Elizabeth, Elizabeth. Elizabeth.

Jack (while the others are singing): Jack Sparrow, Jack Sparrow _( does a belly thrust)_ Ooh! Jack Sparrow, Jack Sparrow! That's me!

_Everything is suddenly quiet as Bootstrap Bill comes in from out of nowhere, holding a tentacle in his arm._

Bootstrap: I've found the source of the sucking noise! It the kraken!

Everybody (happy that the source is finally discovered): Yaaaaaaaay!

_Kraken eats them all._

Davy Jones (appears, again, out of nowhere after the Kraken eats everybody else besides him): Muhahahahaha!

Davy Jones (chanting): Davy Jones, Davy Jones. Oh Davy, Davy, Davy Jones!


	2. bothering beckett

I'm sorry for all the Elizabeth jokes in the last chapter. I'll try not to let it happen again.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only the Idea to combine Potter puppets and Pirates together.

Jack (comes out of nowhere): Hello! I'm Jack Sparrow!

Will( comes out of nowhere and stands behind Jack. He still has the squeaky voice): And I'm Will Turner! _Sigh_…. Jack, I'm awfully bored today. What can we do?

Jack: We can drink rum!

Will: No.

_Jack pouts_

Jack: I'VE GOT IT! Let's go bother Beckett!

Will: Now that sounds like fun!

_Jack and Will go into the room where Beckett is standing._

Beckett: I am Beckett, owner of the E.I.T.C.

Jack: (whispering to Will): Ok, on the count of three, we bother him! One… two…. Three!

_Jack and Will jump on Beckett and start poking him_

Jack and Will: Bother, bother, bother!

Beckett: Oh no.

_Jack and Will back away from him_

Will: Look at him, Jack! All that steam rolling out of his head. He's like steamed cauliflower!

Jack: Why cauliflower?

Will: The wig. Now, back to what I was saying. It's not right to mess with human emotions.

Jack: It's fun though, isn't it!?!?

Will: Sure is! Want to do it again?

Jack: yep!

_Jack and Will jump on Beckett and start poking him again_

Jack and Will: Bother, bother, bother!

Beckett: Oh no! Stop, please!

Jack and Will: Bother, bother, bother!

_Beckett looses his patience and pulls out his sword. Jack and Will don't notice this, and continue bothering him._

Beckett: BOTHER! (stabs Jack with the sword) BOTHER! (stabs Will with the sword)

_Jack and Will die._

_Beckett puts the sword away_

Beckett: Peace at last!

_Norrington comes up, and sees Jack and Will's corpses lying on the ground._

Norrington: What happened to Jack and Will?

Beckett: I don't know. But I liked the part where they stopped moving!

Norrington: Oh well. NAKED TIME!

_Norrington pulls off his clothes. Beckett shakes his head as his employee continues to embarrass him_

Beckett: God help me.


	3. Work is for Losers

Jack: I'm Jack Sparrow, work is for loosers! I'm totally awesome.

Beckett: Mr. Sparrow, the company was in need of your services, and

Beckett *how Jack hears him*: Blah blah blah, Jack Sparrow, blah blah blah…

Jack :*punches Beckett*.

Beckett is knocked out.

Jack: Well. That was easy! *goes off drinking his rum*


End file.
